In Those eyes
by I rub my duckie
Summary: HPLunaL Ootp 1 CHap Harry's thoughts on Luna one night


In those eyes

Harry lay in his bed, but couldn't get to sleep. He had been turning and tossing for a while now, and his scratchy sheets were too uncomfortable for him to sleep on. His Aunt had switched detergents, and now everything was itchy and smelled of applesauce. His sheets were making him hungry, and sleep was still like a dream far off in the sky.

He stood up and first thought of doing some homework. He hadn't even touched potions. Defense against the dark arts class was still a bit unfinished as well. Harry was not very interested in doing his work. He felt like crawling in a hole and sleeping for a long, long, time, but not like using his brain at 1:43 in the morning. 

Harry picked up the photo album Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year. He liked the pictures from the wizarding world better, because they moved. The first couple pages were of his parents. He looked at his father for a moment. He was like a mirror image of him. Many said so, but he loved his eyes, as they were just like his mother's. His parents held a baby in there arms, a young Harry. They were so happy. He was so happy. At one time, 15 years ago, they were a family.

And what happened to that family was all too familiar to him. He heard the story many times, most from his own thoughts on the matter. Voldemort murdered the family he knew, but now cannot remember. Voldemort was an evil wizard who only came after Harry because he saw him a threat. Life was cruel to Harry, and why he could not say.

Even after he had found someone who was family, he had been taken as well. Sirius was his Godfather, but also like a father. He was always there for Harry, even when Ron and Hermione were not or could not be. He knew that Sirius wouldn't laugh at him, no matter what, and he trusted Sirius with his life and his sanity. But, no matter, he was gone as well by the hands of Voldemort.

He flipped the pages fast, and came upon a recent picture of Himself, Hermione and Ron. They were smiling and waving at the camera. It was at Christmas, so the great hall was beautifully decorated. Snow was falling form the ceiling, that was bewitched to look as the night sky, and the colors red and green were everywhere.

Before he flipped the page, he noticed someone in the background. You could make out her face and the upper half of her body very clearly, but very small. Her hair was blonde and was down to her waist, her wand rested behind her ear, and she was looking at something above the camera with a misty, dreamy look in her eyes. He recognized those eyes right away.

It was Luna Lovegood.

Luna was so remarkable, so very different from the people he was friends with. She believed so many remarkable things. He couldn't believe that people would call her Looney, even though he had been one of them at one point. Once you saw her, got to know her, speak with her, you should be able to see how oddly perfect she was.

She didn't believe in order, or 'common' sense. She justified the claims she made with other outlandish information. Sometimes she believed things to be common knowledge even when they were not. He laughed at the memory of the missile toe, and began to ponder what Nargles were. Luna had said missile toe was often infested with them.

She was laughing in the picture, and smiling up at something. He thought she was dreaming. She did that often. You could find Luna in a sunny place outside, starring up at the clouds like some would call a lunatic. Oh and her eyes, they were something special. He had never seen such eyes.

She was much more trustworthy, in his belief, then Cho. Harry now believed Cho was the sole reason that Dumbledore was removed in the first place. It was all because of the company she kept. Now that he thought about it, Luna was a lot better in many ways then Cho. She was, wonderfully strange, not strange-yet-beautiful, like Cho had been. Cho was…he didn't know anymore, but Luna, well she could see Thestrals, just as he.

She understood his pain, and he could talk to her about the death of Sirius without question, even when he shunned away Hagrid and Dumbledore. What alarmed him was she didn't even try. She just asked, and he answered willingly. It helped to know that she was better now, years after the death of her mother. He could tell it still hurt, but she seemed at peace with it. Harry couldn't but help wonder if what she said was true, if they were beyond the black veil. He was so sure he had heard the voices….

Another thought crossed Harry's mind. Harry began to wonder if she had found all her things, as some people took them for sport and wouldn't give them back. He grew strangely angry inside, as the thought of 7th years teasing her manifested in his brain. He looked at her eyes again in the picture; they had that dreamy, misty look. It looked like she was hopelessly in love with something. Harry smiled. Luna Lovegood was hopelessly in love with life. 

Harry then began to wonder what it would have been like to kiss Luna. She would not have cried, as Cho did. He thought her lips would be soft, and warm. She was kind, yet crazy. He laid his head on his pillow, which now seemed so much softer the in did a while ago, and thought of Luna

Time slipped away and his thoughts turned to dreams. They were filled with the sound of her voice, which was comforting, her words, which eased his pains, and those eyes. Comfort, Sadness, Understanding, Happiness, Laughter, Love…words could not express what he saw in those eyes.


End file.
